


Sleeping Blooper

by Psyga315



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Powerpuff Girls, Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Princess and the Frog (2009), Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Crossover, Deconstruction, Fanmake, Film Fic, Formerly a One-Shot, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: A former one-shot about how one Sleeping Beauty Fanmake went horribly wrong in the first scene alone, and the attempt to get the Fanmake rolling again.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Holey Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a parody of countless parodies that redo entire films but with different people in the roles as opposed to the characters.

The cast was chosen for the story's umpteenth rendition. There was practically no difference to this story other than a change of faces. It was to be the same old story of princess pricks finger on wheel, sleeps instead of dies, prince rescues princess with the help of magic fairies, and everyone living happily ever after. This story was ingrained in the heads of everyone, so it would be practically easy to re-enact the story word for word. But for this rendition... Something... happened.

The story went perfectly to the letter, from the overused storybook opening, to the completely unnecessary song. The narrator was talking away at how Phillip's new replacement, a young Sora from _Kingdom Hearts_ , would predictably marry Kairi, angering thousands of Sora/Riku fans the world over. The opening scene was like always, the castle hall where the celebration for the birth of Princess Kairi was held. The fairies then came into the room. Their recast roles were... odd. Flora's replacement fit like a glove. She was the voice of reason and arguably leader of the fairy trio. Blossom made a perfect fit for Flora... Well, as perfect as a fit nowadays. Her sisters... weren't exactly fitting in the slightest. After Blossom gave Kairi the gift of beauty, it was Buttercup's turn to give her a gift.

"Alrighty, my gift to you will be super strong arms, so you can go around and beat the stuffing out of anyone who will look at you funny, and-" Buttercup was about to wave her magic wand to make it so, but Blossom took away her wand.

"Buttercup! That's not what you're supposed to give for your gift! It's the gift of song! Didn't you read this story before hand?" Blossom said to her sister.

"Hey! Excuse me for spicing it up a bit! Besides, I'm definitely not supposed to be this quiet middle person of the group! That's more like Bubbles!" Buttercup responded.

"Well, she's blue, like Merryweather, and..." Blossom said, but she was cut off by Buttercup.

"Oh, so we're miscast because we match colors?" Buttercup said. Blossom sighed, she knew this argument would last a while. So while the two bickered, Bubbles looked around, then decided to advance the story. Like clockwork, just as she was about to bestow her gift, a storm brewed. The doors swung open as the banners fluttered in the wind. Lightning then struck, and soon, green flames burst up as Maleficent's replacement arrived. It was a strange horse-like creature with a crooked horn on her head, bug wings, long slicked down bluish hair, and legs that looked like they were made of Swiss cheese.

"Oh, we're at this part... Oh... Um..." Blossom then cleared her throat. "Why, it's..." Blossom paused for a bit. "It's..." She was now stumped. Nobody got this creature's name, mostly because she never gave it. Blossom did remember that the creature was a queen of _something_ , but wasn't sure what. Then, Buttercup spoke up.

"Why, it's the _Hole_ -y Queen!" Buttercup pointed at the bug horse's legs. Soon, there was a roar of laughter stemming from everyone save for Blossom, who just looked at Buttercup with a disappointed look. The horse wasn't thrilled at this too, muttering to herself, "Just a few more chapters, and then you get your paycheck." The laughter continued before the horse spoke up.

"Well! Quite a glittering assemblage, King Terra," She said to Stefan's double, who, unsurprisingly, was a _Kingdom Hearts_ character just to give Kairi a parent, even though Terra had little to no relationship bloodwise to Kairi. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and-" Just as the Queen was about to finish her speech she was interrupted.

"And since when does a commoner like you know anything about nobility?" Terra responded. Soon, everyone looked at him, dazed and confused as to what he said. It took him a moment to realize what he just said. "... I've read the wrong script, didn't I?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Damn it!" Terra said as he stormed off the scene. There was another brief pause of awkward silence before the Holey Queen spoke up again.

"Alright, that was an awkward situation... Where was I?" She asked.

"Erm... You're not offended, Your Excellency?" Aqua asked the queen.

"Oh, right..." The buggy horse said. She then cleared her throat. "Why no, Your Majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I too, shall bestow a gift on the child." She said. Blossom instructed her sisters to guard the baby Kairi like they rehearsed. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed-" The Queen of the Changelings said, before a loud and deafening "BANG!" was heard. An arrow was now sticking out of her head as she fell down, dying from the headshot. Everyone turned and looked toward where the arrow came from and saw that it was one of Terra's royal guards who would have just remained in the background and serve no real purpose, played by Van Helsing. Nobody expected the guy to be packing heat for such a minor role.

"What? Oh come on! We all know she wasn't gonna be talking about ponies and rainbows!" Van Helsing said. Buttercup went up to Van Helsing, and was one of the only people to respect his action by giving him a fist bump. Everyone else, including the author for the fanmake, threw up their arms, groaned, and left the scene, knowing that this was a huge failure.


	2. The Evil Enchanter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow, probably due to the positive response I got from this one-shot, I decided to myself: "I think I should make a sequel to this... continuing where the last chapter left off...

Nearly everyone left the fanmake, knowing that the main drive of the plot got shot dead by Van Helsing. Blossom and her sisters were throwing all the scripts for the Sleeping Beauty fanmake into where the bonfire for the spinning wheels would have been. Blossom sighed as she saw the scripts burn.

"Well, this sucked." Buttercup said, her arms crossed.

"Agreed. But... there has to be some way to continue this fanmake." Blossom said.

"Well, if there's one thing I know, it's that this is broken beyond repair. Best you find a new train to ride on, and fast." Van Helsing said, preparing his arrows for his next vampire hunt. That or another miscast. To him, they're practically the same thing.

"Say, Blossom, you're pretty smart," Bubbles said. "Any good ideas for what to do next?"

"Hm... Okay... But... Let's see... Oh! Maybe we can write the fanmake ourselves!" Blossom said.

"Write it ourselves? I'm starting to think you're missing a few screws now..." Buttercup said.

"No, trust me on this, I can do this... Okay... how can I continue this? Okay, we got past the burning... The three of us... and Van Helsing... are talking like the fairies were doing in the story... Now we just need to get the idea of bringing Kairi to the cottage." Blossom said. Buttercup groaned.

"No, no, no... That's the problem, we _know_ what will happen! It ruins any surprise because we know how it ends!" Buttercup said.

"Well, we can always _act_ surprised." Bubbles said. Buttercup gave a cold glare.

"Oh, like _that_ would solve everything!" Buttercup said. It was becoming apparent to Van Helsing that the three girls would just be stuck at the bonfire, not amounting to doing anything productive. He interjected. He had knowledge of several stories thanks to him being cast in many of their fanmakes. He knew one sentence that could get this story rolling.

" _But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter..._ " Van Helsing paused. He had to think of a good villain for this one. He can't just pick Rothbart and be done with it. That'd be as lazy as casting an Original Character. No. He had to be different. But there were so many options for an enchanter. He had to choose carefully which one would be good. Someone not too overpowered , but someone the girls wouldn't easily beat up within the first five seconds of fighting him. He then chose someone he figured would fit for the antagonist. " _Dr. Facilier._ " Van Helsing said. Suddenly, a man fell from the sky, plummeting onto the ground and would have broken every bone in his body had it not been for the fact that he was technically a toon. The man, who looked more like a street magician than an evil enchanter, stood up, brushing himself off as if he just tripped. He then snapped.

"OW MAN! WARN ME BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO SUMMON ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?" Facilier said, putting his cane onto Van Helsing's throat. Soon, music began to play. " ** _You're in my world now, not your world... and I've got Friends on the-_** " Facilier sang, but soon he was interrupted by a very tall man in a business suit.

"I am sorry, but we do not permit songs in our fanfiction. They breach the code and terms of agreement ." The suited man said. Facilier looked at him with a dumbfounded look.

"You serious?" He asked the man. He nodded, to which Facilier grumbled a few swears that will not be repeated due to this being a T rating. The businessman then left the area. Blossom spoke up.

"Uh, Mr. Helsing, why did you summon Facilier?" Blossom asked.

"Well, you need a villain after all…" Van Helsing said. Then Buttercup flew up to Faciler.

"Alright! Time to beat the ever-loving daylights out of him!" Buttercup said, preparing her fists to punch out Facilier, before Van Helsing stopped her.

"And a _reason_ to leave for the cottage and continue this fanmake. If you beat him up here, there will be no reason for him to be here." Van Helsing said. Buttercup flew back down and sat, puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms.

"Alright, so for pacing sake, you guys have to be away from the kingdom. I think we have our alibis." Van Helsing said. Blossom stepped forth.

"Yes. We are going to raise Kairi in that cottage like how the story went." Blossom said.

"And I... What am I supposed to do again?" Facilier asked Van Helsing, having no idea what he was called here for. Van Helsing cleared his throat and spoke out another part of the story.

" _On the eve of his assault, Van Helsing attacked, and Facilier's powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for death, the enchanter was only banished._ " Van Helsing said. Facilier's jaw dropped.

"So... you summoned me... to banish me? WHAT KIND OF LOGIC DOES THAT MAKE!?" Facilier asked Van Helsing.

"Look, we need an antagonist, and you're perfect. Besides, we need to do a scene transition or else this entire chapter is going to be nothing but us chatting. Girls, you head off to the cottage. I'll make up some reason why you're hiding there." Van Helsing said. He then picked up Facilier and went off the scene, Facilier grumbling, "Stupid fanmake...". The girls decided to fly off with Kairi to the forest, where they would raise her for sixteen loooooooooooooooooong years.

* * *

Time passed within a single line, because it'd be hard to sit and wait for sixteen long years for the plot to pick up again. Within the timeskip, Van Helsing attempted to grab more people to fill in the remaining roles for the rest of the Sleeping Beauty fanmake, and during that time, the girls waited out the years in the cottage until things picked up again. During this wait, Van Helsing narrated the reason for why the girls are in the cottage, and for once, he's winging it, albeit by cobbling parts of Sleeping Beauty's narration.

" _Although Facilier's powers were plunged, and that he was banished into parts unknown, he still had a threatening presence over the kingdom, and the King, fearful for his newborn daughter's life, did then and there decree that she'd be taken to a faraway forest and raised there until he knew for sure that Facilier would never bother his kingdom again._ "

In the span of those sixteen years, Kairi grew into a beautiful young woman, though lacking the Gift of Song or curse from Chrysalis. Kairi walked down to the main room where her aunts were. She heard them talking about getting her out of the house. She knew what was _really_ happening, but she decided to stick to her script and act as if she was Princess Aurora.

"What are you up to?" Kairi asked the girls, but then, another question came on her mind when they turned to face her. The girls said "up to?" one at a time before Kairi asked them another question.

"Actually, I should be asking you... How come I'm taller than you?" Kairi asked, observing the fact that the girls were the same age they were sixteen years back, for whatever reason.

"Oh, well... um..." Blossom thought. She too didn't understand why they didn't age for sixteen years. Was it because that they were just chemical constructs that they don't age like normal humans? Was it some sort of phenomenon of people unaging within large gaps in the time period? Or was it just because it barely felt like sixteen years and more like sixteen seconds? Buttercup provided an answer.

"Eeeeeh... Shut up and get us some berries!" Buttercup said as she picked up Kairi and tossed her out of the cottage, flinging her far into the forest. It wasn't the best answer, but it worked.

"Buttercup! That was just... rude!" Bubbles said to Buttercup.

"Look, the sooner we make the cake and dress, the sooner we get to the end of this fanmake and back to Townsville!" Buttercup said. Blossom sighed as she went to go get the fabrics. It was going to be a looooooong day.


	3. The Original Character

Kairi brushed herself off after she was rudely tossed out by one of her "aunts". Instead of being angry at the tossing out though, she decided to pick up berries as instructed by both the script and Buttercup. She tried to sing, but realized that, since she wasn't gifted with the Gift of Song from Buttercup, her voice came out less like a harmonious yodel and more like a mating call, which still attracted birds... but for another reason...

Eeeeeyah, let's skip what happens next and focus on someone else. During the time Van Helsing was recruiting new people for the Sleeping Beauty fanmake, he couldn't find a perfect fit for Phillip, despite Phillip being an easy fit due to practically being a minor character with almost no lines at the second half of the story. Part of the reason was that word spread to the downtown area of Toontown that the newest Sleeping Beauty fanmake had a big botch up and most of them refused to take part in what was pretty much a sinking boat. Van Helsing thought of using his narration to bring up another person like he did with Facilier, but he wasn't sure if it would be a success, as he had doubts with summoning Facilier, and after the split, he was unable to track him down. The only person he managed to rope in was a horse, and that was only because she was bored. Without a role for Phillip, Van Helsing had no choice but to recruit one of _them._

* * *

Riding through the forest with the orange colored horse with three red apples on her arse was a generic looking man with ridiculously spiky hair that would rival him with Sora and Cloud. The hair color was equally ridiculous, requiring an absurd amount of blue hair dye to match his blue eyes. He was dressed in the same outfit that Prince Phillip wore, whereas the other characters wore their own clothes.

"Just follow the princess' wonderful singing voice, Sweetie Belle." The man said to the horse. The way he spoke, it was like he was a pastiche of the knight in shining armor, complete with a hammy delivery.

"Okay, first off, da name ain't Sweetie Belle. It's Applejack! Second, ah don't hear any singin'. Ah hear squakin' and dat's it." The horse... erm... Pony… responded.

"Strange... The princess would have singing talents that is not unlike Snow White... Something is not right." The man said to Applejack. "Follow the squawking!" Applejack rolled her eyes and galloped.

* * *

Kairi sat on a rock in the middle of the forest, her dress ruffled and roughened by the birds. She was frustrated at the fact that she was unable to act out the "Once Upon A Dream" scene. Heck, she couldn't even dance with an owl dressed in the prince's cloak.

"Stupid fanmake..." Kairi grumbled. Just then, she heard the trotting of a horse, which oddly sounded more like two coconuts banging together. She got up and saw Applejack carrying Prince Phillip's actor onto her back.

"Hello, Your Highness, how are you?" The prince asked.

"Erm..." Kairi was confused as to why the prince referred to her as royalty, even though she's supposed to be disguised as a simple peasant girl. The man then introduced himself.

"My name is Orion Cox, and I shall be playing the role of Prince Phillip for this Fanmake." Orion said. Kairi looked at him oddly.

"If you're supposed to be Phillip, then you wouldn't be calling me royalty. You'd be all 'we met before, once upon a dream' and we'd have a dance together." Kairi said.

"Well, that would have been the case, but it seems that certain circumstances messed that chance of us meeting up like in the story. So I've decided to take the direct route." Orion said.

"Well, could you at least be in character?" Kairi asked.

"Sure. That's the charm of being an Original Character. I have no original identity like what you have, so my personality and character can be sculpted to be any role the author desires. He wants a genie? Boom! I'm a genie! He wants a sorcerer? Bam! Sorcerer! I am the one size that fits all." Orion said. Kairi looked at him, now seriously losing patience. She grabbed Orion's hands and began to dance with him as the chorus to "Once Upon A Dream" played in the background. Orion instantly danced along, as if he practiced the choreography from day one. As soon as they were finished dancing, they decided to go according to their script.

"Who are you? Wait, I already know who you are... so... why would I ask?" Orion asked. This shattered all hope in Kairi that Orion could make a good Phillip.

"You're supposed to be in character! You don't know I'm a princess! Heck, I'm not even supposed to give you my name! I'm supposed to go back to my aunts' cottage!" Kairi said.

"Oh! Can I come with you?" Orion asked.

"NO! You're supposed to come in the evening, after me and my aunts left, where you get kidnapped by some evil guy's minions! Why can't you become Prince Phillip? You said yourself that you can be anything the author wants! So come on! Be Phillip!" Kairi said. She then left, leaving Orion at a loss for words. He then spoke up.

"When will I see you again?" He asked her.

"HOPEFULLY NEVER!" She shouted back.

* * *

"This is getting stupider by the minute…" Kairi grumbled as she opened the door to her cottage. Suddenly, a Japanese man in a shiny red tuxedo burst out from nowhere and shouted " **SUBARASHII!** ", scaring Kairi and causing her to jump back a bit. The man then sang Happy Birthday to her in broken English, much to her confusion.

"Oh! Kairi! Welcome home!" Blossom said.

"We realized we'd screw up the cake and dress, so we hired some professionals to make them for us." Buttercup said. She was then poked by a white horn.

"There. I am done. That would be 80 bits." The purple curly-maned unicorn said to Buttercup, pointing to a well-crafted dress behind her with one of her hooves. Buttercup handed her a few coins and the unicorn went on her way.

"Well, now how is Diablo's replacement supposed to find us now? You're supposed to screw up, then resort to magic where a fight ensues, then the Diablo replacement would see the excess magic exiting from the roof!" Kairi asked.

"Oh... Um... Well..." Blossom tried to find a good explanation. During the preparations, she contacted Van Helsing and asked him of Facilier's whereabouts, to which he couldn't provide due to not knowing them himself. They just assumed he got out while the getting's good. Then Buttercup interjected.

"The jerk up and left. Now can we go back to the kingdom and end this fanmake now?" Buttercup said. Kairi was shocked, and soon, disgusted.

"You're serious? Our villain left the fanmake? Now who's going to be our antagonist? This… This the most stupidest fanmake I have ever been cast in! Why couldn't you guys just stick to your copy-pasted scripts like all the other guys? In fact... Why am I even here? Screw this, I'm out of here. Don't bother trying to find me. I'm gonna see if I can squeeze into a Beauty and the Beast fanmake..." Kairi said. She then stormed out in a huff. Bubbles tried to stop her, but Buttercup held her arm.

"It's best we let her go. This fanmake was a stupid idea anyways." Buttercup said. Blossom, meanwhile, looked out the window and saw Kairi on her way out of the forest. She sighed. Maybe continuing this fanmake was a bad idea.


	4. The Poor Sinner

Van Helsing waited in the king's dining room. He had no idea why he was here other than a letter telling him that someone wished to take part in this fanmake. Van Helsing knew that this was a trainwreck, which had him wondering just why someone would wish to hop on. Then the doors opened. He was going to get his answer. He turned around and saw a boy with spiky blondish hair, a jacket with one side being white, and the other black. His puffy pants also had this color scheme, but a little more symmetrical.

"Huh? Roxas? What are you doing here?" Van Helsing asked the blue-eyed kid.

"No. No. It's not Roxas. It's Ventus. Don't worry, people get confused about that all the time." Ventus said.

"Erm... Hi... Ventus... What are you doing here?" Van Helsing said.

"Well, I came to ask if that Prince Phillip spot was still open. I heard people were talking about how you were going around trying to get someone to play the part." Ventus asked.

"Well, you're too late. I casted an OC to play the part." Van Helsing said.

"OC? Wow, you picked the lazy way out?" Ventus said as he put his hands at the back of his head.

"Lazy? Yes. But efficient." Van Helsing said. He then took out his script, and then checked his watch. "Huh." He mumbled. This was right around the time Hubert and Stefan did their "Skumps" celebration. This means in a few minutes, the OC would arrive to declare his love for Kairi. Assuming things went to the script.

"Well, I've seen the OCs with my own eyes. Empty. Soulless. Waiting for their authors to give them a mind. A sense of identity. I guess that's why the authors base the OCs off themselves and friends. It's easier to imagine a hero if they're your friends." Ventus said. This caused Van Helsing to look up at him.

"...What?" Van Helsing asked Ventus. "You mean I had to base him off someone?"

"Well... It helps ease inserting the OC into the fanmake. Otherwise, the OC makes up its own personality. Why do you ask?" Ventus asked.

"Damn it! I gotta find him!" Van Helsing said, rushing out of the dining room. Ventus, confused at this, runs after him. Soon, the lute player, still the lovable lute player from the story and not replaced by anyone, looks around, then advances for the wine bottle, taking it and cradling it into his arms. Sometimes it was good to be the voiceless extra.

* * *

Orion Cox was now in a tavern, drinking his sorrows away and talking with a man in front of him. Poor "dramatic" lighting in the tavern obscured the man.

"I don't get it! I'm supposed to be this hero, and yet, I act like an egotistical maniac! How come?" Orion asked the man, surprisingly sober despite this being his tenth drink so far.

"Well, have ya ever consida this? Maybe you're not supposed to be da hero." The man said. He was dealing out strange and odd looking cards, placing one card on the left most side of the table. "Ah see ya tried to imitate someone, but ya couldn't copy him juuuust right." He said, pointing to a card of a man looking into a mirror, but it casted no reflection. He then drew and placed another card right next to the man and the mirror. "Ya let your passions dominate yer life, and so you're a wreck." He said, the card showing a woman drawn like Kairi leaving a man out in the rain, on his knees with his hands out, begging her to stay. "But, ah see yer future, and I can say this: Ya'll get da girl. They'll always get da girl." He said, dealing the final card, the man and woman sitting side by side on the castle thrones.

"You... You really think Kairi is mine?" Orion asked, looking at the cards in awe.

"Ah know so... And ah can help make it happen. But... Ya gonna have to help me in dis matta." He said. He then extended his hand, which had dark skin. Orion hesitated. The man edged closer revealing his face to Orion. "Oh come on, won't ya shake a poor sinner's hand?" Dr. Facilier said.

* * *

Later that night, the Powerpuff Girls were on their way home, walking on the path that would lead them out of the woods. Buttercup was leading the walk, wanting to get out of the fanmake as fast as possible. That is had it not been for Bubbles stopping and looking at the animals, petting them and speaking to the squirrel in their language, which amounted to a bunch of chitters. Only Blossom seemed intent on going back as expressed by her turning her head back and looking at the path they are leaving behind. She then spoke up.

"Buttercup... I know this will sound silly, but... I feel like if we go back, we can find someone for you to smack around." Blossom said.

"Hm? Well... Hey, why are you thinking this?" Buttercup asked Blossom. She then took out a script, then she began to read it.

"It's the night of the princess' sixteenth birthday. The night where she'd prick her finger and kick off the chain of events that lead to the villain's downfall." Blossom said, as she pointed to a part of the script where it talks of the princess pricking her finger.

"So what? I'm sure Mojo Jojo or Fuzzy will be cooking up some scheme." Buttercup said. She was about to fly off, but Blossom stopped her.

"Read closely. Around this part." Blossom said, handing the script to Buttercup. She then reads it.

"Blah blah blah, right and royal duty, blah blah blah, about the boy, blah blah blah..." Buttercup was skimming through the script, paying more attention to the dialogue. Blossom rolled her eyes, and then pointed to the part where they say, "Let her have a few moments alone." Then pointing to the sentence in the square brackets.

"We've left Kairi alone. Just like in the story. Things might pick up if that Facilier fellow decides to go back into the fanmake, since Kairi is now an easy target. You have your fight, I have my closure and Bubbles..." Blossom said. She then looked around. Bubbles was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where _is_ Bubbles?" As if to answer her, a large shriek filled the woods.

"Bubbles!" The two girls said as they flew off in the direction of where the scream was.

* * *

By the time they arrive, they reached a large part of the forest, filled with tons of trees. There they saw Bubbles dangling upside down on one leg, but no one seemed to be holding her. That is except for a monstrous shadow on the ground, grabbing the leg of Bubbles' shadow. The shadow monster chuckled as he pulled Bubbles up and down as if he was playing with a yo-yo. Buttercup flew off to try and attack the shadow on the ground, but her shadow was then grabbed by another shadow as it tried to pull it down, pulling down Buttercup along with her shadow. Blossom was next, as she too had her shadow grabbed by a shadow monster. All three of the girls were restrained. They then heard someone approach them.

"Heh. Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a princess, and lo! I catch some superheroes!" Orion said, hamming up what was previously Maleficent's line. He then crouched down and looked at Blossom.

"Who... who are you?" Blossom asked, not recognizing Orion.

"You do not recognize me? I am the dashing prince who has to rescue his distressed damsel from the clutches of the evil sorceress!" Orion said.

"This... this isn't what a prince is supposed to do! This is petty!" Bubbles said, trying to get out of the shadow's hold.

"Hey, the Princess will be mine, no matter what I have to do. I have to earn my happy ending after all. Even if it means having to be the villain and walk over everyone who would oppose me." Orion said. He then looked at the moon. "Soon, Kairi. Soon we will live happily ever after..." Orion then cleared his throat. " ** _This day is going to be perfect..._** **_The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small..._** " Orion sang out before being stopped by Blossom.

"Really? You're going to sing _that_? You do realize that the song's a duet, right?" Buttercup asked.

"Look, this movie never had a villain song, and damn it I'm gonna include any damn villain song I can think of." Orion said. He then pouted. "You ruined the moment by the way. Take them away! We'll rendezvous with the Witch Doctor soon." Orion said as the shadows dragged off the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kairi was storming out of the forest, back to Toontown. She wasn't really part of Toontown due to her video game origins, but her status as the Princess of Heart, along with Kingdom Hearts' reputation of meeting with famous Disney characters earned her a spot. She then heard a rustling as she felt her leg being grabbed. No one was behind her when she looked, but something was clearly grabbing at her leg. She then noticed a creepy shadow. She tried to run, but she tripped. She saw more dark shadows moving up to her. Then, a fireball was flung at the shadows. They were hurt, not from the flames, but from the bright light that it created. The other shadows ran from the fire's light, letting go of Kairi. Kairi looked up and saw the person who flung the fireball.

"You okay, Kairi?" Ventus asked.


	5. The Hopeless Romantic

Kairi got up as she saw Ventus and Van Helsing standing there in the forest.

"What is going on?" Kairi asked.

"I made the mistake of casting an OC without having any sort of personality. How did he act? Did he act strange?" Van Helsing asked. Kairi got up as the fire burnt out.

"Rudely! He was acting out of character! I can't believe you made him!" Kairi said. Van Helsing rolled his eyes. Most of these Kingdom Hearts characters are like thespians, putting a lot of heart and soul in their acting, like they're doing a Shakespearian play rather than a fanmake. Of course they'd care if the others were acting in character.

"Look, Kairi, this is serious. We don't know what has become of the OC. For all we know, he walked off the face of the earth!" Ventus said. Suddenly, Ventus' shadow was subdued by several shadows. Ventus couldn't move.

"Ven!" Van Helsing said. Seeing the shadows against the grass, Van Helsing leaped out of the way. He then pulled out a strange sphere. "Kairi! You might wanna cover your eyes!" He said as he tossed the sphere to the ground. In a few moments, the sphere exploded in a flash of light, burning the shadows to the point where they literally vanished. Ventus was freed. "The shadows could only mean one thing. Facilier." Van Helsing said.

"You don't think..." Ventus muttered. Soon, there was a rustling of leaves. Van Helsing got out his crossbow and fired at the tree where the rustling came from. Scared out of his wits, Facilier cowered out of the tree and landed on the ground. He got up and tried to run, but an arrow soon came into his way, scaring him.

"Alright, Shadow Man, talk. What is going on?" Van Helsing said, pointing his crossbow at Facilier.

"Well, ya see, a guy came mah way and complained 'bout his... circumstances. Ah simply offered him a partnership. In trade for something he had to do for me, ah will give him his Princess." Facilier put it bluntly.

"Princess?" Kairi muttered, realizing he was talking about Orion.

"What was he supposed to do?" Ventus asked.

"Why doncha see for yourself? Riiiiight back at the castle..." Facilier said with a grin. Van Helsing was the first to react, breaking from his stoic nature to express a state of panic. He then turned around and ran for the kingdom. Ventus was next to follow. Kairi tried to run after the two, but when the timing was right, Facilier grabbed her from behind. "Ah ah aaaaaah, ah still have to honor _mah_ end of the bargain." Facilier said. He then, with his other hand, tossed some pink powder at Kairi's face, holding his breath to avoid the powders effect of knocking the Princess out. When she was out like a light, he took her to the castle via a secret shortcut...

* * *

In the castle, The Powerpuff Girls were locked in their cells. Bubbles was sitting in a corner sulking, Blossom was pacing back and forth, and Buttercup was trying to break the bars with her fists, only to realize they were tough. So tough that they resist even the strongest of a super powered punch.

"Give it up, ladies. You're locked here. Don't think I'll let you out either. My happily ever after will not have any interference from you three." Orion said, sitting on the other end of the cell, on a chair and chuckling at Buttercup's attempts to bust out of the cell.

"You won't get away with this!" Buttercup shouted, continuing to punch at the bars. Soon, Facilier entered the room with Kairi in his arms.

"Looks like I already have. Gather everyone in Toontown. Invite them to... Where are we again?" Orion said. Bubbles broke out of her sulking and cheerily told him:

"Toongland!" Facilier cringed at the name that sounded more like a disease than any name of nation.

"... Never say that horrific word again. Just tell them the castle. We're going to have a storybook wedding, and this Fanmake will end on a happy note!" Orion said as he was about to leave the room. Facilier tossed Kairi in the cell, closing it, and locking it. He then asked him:

"Uh... What about the girls? Ya going to leave 'em here?" Facilier said.

"Yes. Who's going to release them?" Orion asked.

"Well, Van Helsing and Ventus, for one." Facilier said.

"Very well... Send your shadows. Have them guard the castle." Orion said, leaving the room for real. Facilier rolled his eyes and held out his Talisman, creating a new horde of shadow monsters that emerged from the dark corners of the prison chambers. He then held onto his talisman and realized something. He took off the talisman and put it in his pocket. He knew how this song and dance will end, and he's going to make sure his weakness is well protected. He then pointed at the areas the shadows need to guard, and left. However, the shadows all left the prison cells to go protect other areas of the castle. Kairi then woke up and saw the girls in their cells.

"Aunt Blossom? Aunt Bubbles? Aunt Buttercup? Hold on, I'll let you out." Kairi said, holding her hand out. In a flash of light, she held in her hand a strange wand with flowers on one end, sticking out to make a shape of a key. Kairi took the keyblade, pointed at her lock, and shot a tiny beam of light at it. She then opened the door, now unlocked, and went for the other cell, unlocking its door as well. The cell opened, with Blossom flying out of the cell.

"Kairi! Thank goodness you've saved us!" Blossom said.

"Well that was easy... Wait, what are we waiting for? Let's go clobber those guys!" Buttercup said, flying off to try to find Facilier or Orion.

"I... I'm going to have to agree with her. Go find Van Helsing and this... Vent guy, we'll handle Facilier." Blossom said, flying off as well. Bubbles followed, going: "Wheeeeee!" Kairi held her Keyblade and ran off.


	6. The Final Battle

There was a large gathering of toons in front of the castle. They were rather ticked off being summoned from their homes to stand around the castle, not knowing why Facilier had called them. As far as they knew, it'd be a generic wedding. Like they haven't been to this one a thousand times. It was one of those weddings where they wished someone like Queen Chrysalis would just storm in and raid the castle. At least those kinds of weddings kicked ass. Facilier was the first to exit the castle.

"Mah fellow toons! Welcome to this here castle. We are goin' to have a grand weddin' between Orion Cox and Kairi!" Facilier said. People began to talk amongst themselves. They all knew of Kairi, but not of the former. Facilier rolled his eyes and let Orion take over.

"I hope you enjoy the finale of the Sleeping Beauty fanmake, as it was written!" Orion said. The toons paid attention now. They liked the idea of fanmakes ending. Mostly because then they'd go home soon after.

* * *

Kairi explored through the castle, shooting fireballs at several of the shadows she encountered, until she came across Ventus and Van Helsing trying to fight off a bunch of other shadows in the hall near the castle entrance.

"Don't you have another of those bomb thingies?" Ventus asked Van Helsing.

"No! It takes a long time for those guys to make it! I don't think they'll make it in bulk!" Van Helsing said, before being taken down by one of the shadows. Kairi ran to the pile of shadows and shot a fireball right at where the shadows were. The light from the fire vaporized a few, while others just ran off in fear of it.

"Now the favour's repaid." Kairi said to Van Helsing.

"... Thanks." Van Helsing said. The doors then open, revealing both Orion and Facilier.

"WHAT THE- FACILIER! How come Kairi escaped!?" Orion said to Facilier, grabbing him by the collar.

"Ah- Ah- Ah don't know! Ah thought she'd be the defenceless damsel!" Facilier said. Kairi rolled her eyes and swung around her Keyblade.

"That would have been the case when I was young. But now, I've learned a few things. I've learned to fight, use a Keyblade, cast a few spells here and there, and most important of all, I've learned how to not be the defenceless damsel." Kairi said. Orion rolled his eyes and drew a blue sword.

"Fine! I shall smack you around until I get you on your knees and make you _beg_ that you love me." Orion said, running at Kairi with his sword. The two clashed their blades at each other as they began to fence with the swords. Facilier looked at Van Helsing, but didn't see Ventus. Suddenly, Ventus, now encased in his Keyblade Armor, shoved him.

* * *

Facilier was knocked out of the castle, to where the toons looked with great awe. Now this was a show worth watching. Facilier took some pink powder, slightly darker in color to the other pink powder, and blew it. The powder then turned into a large flame that streaked towards Ventus. Ventus rolled out of the way of the flames. He then noticed some shadow monsters creeping from the walls. Ventus raised his Keyblade high up into the air and sent forth several columns of pure light, all of them going in many directions and obliterating the shadows. Van Helsing, meanwhile, was trying to find a good spot to fire. That's when he noticed the lack of a magic amulet around Facilier's neck.

"Huh? That's odd..." Van Helsing muttered. Usually the sweet spot is at the amulet. At least that's how one triggers the singing tiki heads. Now it's gone. Then again, what's stopping him from getting a headshot. It worked before. He tried to aim, but Facilier, after rubbing his eyes from the blindness, noticed this and knocked the crossbow from his hands with his staff.

"Nuh-uh. We play by _mah_ rules." Facilier said as he took his staff. He tried to whack Van Helsing with it, but it was parried by Ventus' Keyblade. He then knocks the staff away and points the Keyblade at Facilier.

"Now then, Shadow Man, it's time you stopped this." Ventus said. Facilier simply laughed.

"Oh, no way. Ah won't be stoppin' anytime soon. Takin' ova this kingdom is mah goal. Once Orion and Kairi marry, I'm gonna backstab the both of them and take ova as king!" Facilier said, then, while his gloating distracted Ventus, punched the wielder out. He then smirked as he took his staff, and pressed its end onto Ventus' cheek. "Nobody... And ah mean _nobody_... is gonna stop me..." Facilier said.

"Oh really?" Said a voice. Suddenly, Facilier was decked at a super fast speed, knocking him into the air. Facilier only had time to see a green blur fly to him, which delivered onto him another blow. The toons could see a display of pink, blue, and green streaks flying around Facilier, each knocking him to the nearest streak like a pinball. During all the ricocheting, Facilier's amulet then fell out of his pocket. Van Helsing, seeing this, ran for his crossbow. Once he grabbed it, he took aim at the amulet. It only took him a few seconds to take proper aim. He then pulled the trigger, shooting out the arrow towards the amulet. Once the arrow hit the amulet, it broke, its pieces falling onto the ground. Facilier, in the middle of being knocked around, opened his swelling eyes to see the amulet being destroyed.

"No! Not again!" Facilier panicked as he saw a black hole opening up from the ground, the chants of " ** _bum bum bum bum bum_** " echoing from it. Soon, the green streak stopped, revealing herself to be Buttercup. She saw Facilier heading her way, and prepared for a spike down into the hole. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Facilier said as Buttercup smashed Facilier down into the hole. The hole then closed up, trapping Facilier into that void. The other two streaks also stopped, revealing themselves to be Blossom and Bubbles.

"We did it!" Bubbles cheered. Blossom, however, had her doubts.

"Not quite." She said, pointing at the roof of the castle. The doors leading to inside the castle via roof were broken open. The fight between Kairi and Orion continued to heat up as the two fenced with their respective weapons. The toons' eyes were now glued to the battle on the castle. Even the Powerpuff Girls, Van Helsing, and Ventus looked in awe as the battle raged on. It wasn't until the two realized they were on the edge of the castle that they became more cautious with their fighting. That is when Orion checked his watch. He stopped, and laughed.

"It seems that I have become Maleficent in this attempt to earn my happy ending, and with that, I ask if you know what it is time for." Orion said. Kairi looked around, and then shook her head. "This is the moment where the author makes me a fearsome dragon! Now shall you deal with _me_ , oh Princess of Heart... AND ALL THE POWERS OF **_HELL!_** " Orion said, raising his arms out as he could feel something rushing in him, closing his eyes as he allowed the transformation to occur... He then opened his eyes and realized that he was still human. "What the... I am supposed to be a dragon now! I mean, I am the bad guy now, right? So why don't I get the memorable transformation?" Orion said. It was Van Helsing's turn to laugh.

"Yeah. An OC. It can be anyone the author wills them to be... But... I'm the current author. And I don't will you to be a dragon. Instead, I will you to be a coward!" Van Helsing said. Orion's hands tightened onto the sword. Then he smirked.

"Very well. I will play. But I may warn you... I tend to be... over dramatic with the performance." Orion said as he grabbed Kairi and leaped off the castle. The toons gasped, but Kairi managed to stop the momentum by having her Keyblade stab the castle wall as they fell. Orion looked into Kairi's eyes as they dangled from the blade. "If I were to be a coward, I might as well go out like one... and if I was to die like a coward... then I would make it so that we'd look like star-crossed lovers, choosing death over an endless cycle of repeated stories. Think about it Kairi, after this... After this is over, you will just go back to those other fanmakes. Those fanmakes with no originality. Those fanmakes that have the same old story... The same old song and dance... Wouldn't it be better to die than be someone's puppet?" Orion said. Van Helsing smacked his own forehead with his palm, wondering to himself if Orion picked up classes in philosophical debates. Kairi looked into Orion's eyes, looked at the Powerpuff Girls, and then finally at Van Helsing. She then smiled, and looked at Orion again.

"That may have been the case, but as I have seen, nobody is a puppet. They all wanted to make this the best performance they could deliver. They want to deliver their _own_ performance. The only puppet I see... is you." Kairi said as she kicked Orion off her, knocking him down onto the ground. Orion would have made the fall melodramatic... had it not been for the fact that they were just a few meters from the ground. Orion landed with a thud and only had "ow" to say. Kairi then leaped off, pulling her Keyblade out and landing on her feet. She then looked at all the toons, who began to applaud wildly.

"Wait, this is a fanmake? Crap! Who would have thought these would have so much action?!" was commonly heard amongst the chatter. People were raving over how well the battle went. Van Helsing smiled. He then adjusted his hat and went off into the horizon.

"Wait! Mr. Helsing!" Kairi told Van Helsing. He stopped and turned around.

"What about the grand finale? The 'and then everyone lived happily ever after' narration? You can't just end it with you riding off into the sunset." Kairi said. Van Helsing chuckled.

"Okay, you caught me. Now... let's see..." Van Helsing then whipped out his book, and then read aloud one last narration, adlibbing here and there: " _And so, with the villainous Orion Cox defeated, Kairi and the Powerpuff Girls head back to the castle, where everyone in the kingdom celebrated their return. However, the prince that was betrothed to Kairi left along with the neighbouring kingdom. However, Kairi's return was enough to restore harmony to the kingdom, and there was much rejoicing. Oh, and they lived happily ever after..._ " Van Helsing said. He then looked up and smiled. "The end." Van Helsing said. Van Helsing tried to leave, but was then asked by a Toon.

"Hey, uh... when are you going to do something this epic again? I... I wanna take part!" Spongebob Squarepants said. Soon, several other toons went to Van Helsing, asking him similar questions, such as when he will make another fanmake, or how such a failure could be a success. He was overwhelmed with this much fanfare that he smiled.

* * *

The days passed as everyone adjusted to their reputation after the events of the Sleeping Beauty fanmake. Kairi, now an adviser for aspiring Fanmake authors, sat in a local Starbucks, talking with Ventus about his attempts at making a _One Hundred and One Dalmatians_.

"So, instead of Dalmatians, they are kittens! Huh? What do you think?" Ventus said to Kairi. She shook her head.

"It needs to be more than just a change in species. A very easy way of making a fanmake original is if you took the villains and changed their motives around. Like, say, instead of the villain wanting fur coats, he wants to perform painful experiments on the kittens." Kairi said. Ventus went for his notepad and wrote furiously.

"Wow! That... That's a great idea! Thanks!" Ventus said.

"No problem... Now, I hear you have an OC cast as Roger... Who are you basing him off of?" Kairi asked him.

"Well... I was considering basing him off my friend, Terra. I think I have a good grasp of his personality that I can trust the OC without him going crazy... But... Hmm... Speaking of crazy, I wonder if that Orion guy could accept this role..." Ventus said. Kairi chuckled and shook her head again.

"I don't think Orion's gonna be acting for a loooong time..." Kairi said.

* * *

In an office across town, Orion was typing away at a typewriter, grumbling furiously with each press of the key.

"I cannot believe this! I am supposed to be the guy who can be anything at anytime! I was a prince damn it! A GODDAMN PRINCE! I think I need some more damn respect! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!?" Orion shouted, smashing his typewriter. Van Helsing, sitting on his chair by a desk parallel to Orion's desk, sipping from a coffee mug said with a straight look on his face.

"You are my clerk. Now get back to work and type out the cast list for _The Jungle Book_ fanmake. There's about a dozen people applying for Mowgli and only one of them I can see fit like a glove." Van Helsing then smiled and looked at the script for his _Sleeping Beauty_ fanmake. He was bored. That was why he shot Chrysalis. He wanted to have a little fun. And it was worth it, as fanmakes began to be changed into something new. Something... original. Many people were writing Fanmakes with deviations from the plot, and people who act in fanmakes try their best to be themselves, not some shadow to imitate. Things were going swimmingly. Then the phone rang. Van Helsing picked up the phone and said: "Hello?"

" _Uh, hey, Van Helsing? I have a question..._ " Blossom asked.

"Shoot." Van Helsing said.

" _If someone's based off King Arthur, are they eligible for the role of King Arthur in The Sword in the Stone?_ " Blossom asked.

"Depends. Who's applying?" Van Helsing inquired.

" _Well, it's this girl who claims to be the real Arthur... Well, her name's Arturia, but she says it's practically the same name..._ " Blossom said. Van Helsing sighed. Well, things were _almost_ going swimmingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's pretty much it. I hoped you enjoyed this.


End file.
